Don't go, Chanyeol
by MIREUUU
Summary: Sikap Chanyeol yang awalnya hyperaktif dan bawel, berubah drastis menjadi seseorang yang kutubuku! Bahkan ia sering mengabaikan Baekhyun demi membaca buku pelajaran nya. Ada apa dengan Chanyeol? BaekYeol, HunHan, KaiDO


**Don't go, Chanyeol**

**Author : Mir  
**

**Cast :  
**

**Byun Baek Hyun  
**

**Park Chan Yeol (Baekhyun's boyfriend)  
**

**Byun Se hun (Baekhyun's twin)  
**

**Lu Han, Kim Jong In -Kai-, Do Kyung Soo -Dio- (Baekhyun's classmate)  
**

**Do Yi Fan -Kris- (Dio's hyung)  
**

**Park Jong Dae -Chen- (Chanyeol's dongsaeng)  
**

**Byun Joon Myun -Suho-, Byun Yi Xing -Lay- (Parents of Baekhyun & Sehun)  
**

**Kim Min Seok -Xiumin- (Dokter)  
**

**Park Zi Tao (Eomma of Chanyeol & Chen)  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Warning : Typo, gaje  
**

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari komik Miiko no.9! Tapi ini versi BaekYeol nya hehehe  
**

**Jangan lupa review ne~ *bow bareng Chen*  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Annyeong semua! Perkenalkan, nama ku Byun Baek Hyun. Biasanya aku di panggil Baekhyun atau Baekki, aku kelas 3 SMA sekarang. Aku mempunyai pacar bernama Park Chan Yeol dan punya kembaran yang bernama Byun Se Hun (?). Aku mempunyai 3 sahabat (Luhan, Kai, dan Dio) dari sejak kelas 1 SMA. Dan ajaib nya, kami semua kembali sekelas pada kelas 3 SMA.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini, terjadi masalah antara hubunganku dan Channie.

"Baekhyun-ah! Dari tadi sibuk aja perhatiin si Chanyeol!" tegur Luhan padaku.

"Biarin! Emang aku kayak kamu yang nggak ada mesra-mesra nya ama Sehun?" lawanku.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Hey sudah lah kalian berdua! Bertengkar mulu." Lerai Dio.

Tiba-tiba Kai datang menghampiri kami. Menghampiri Dio maksudnya.

"Dio, ke kantin yuk!" ajak Kai.

"Dio aja nih yang di ajak?" sindir Luhan.

"Lu, sudah lah, biar aja _couple_ baru jadian itu bermesraan!" sindirku sambil memegang pundak Luhan.

"Hey kalian apa-apaan sih! Ayo Kai, kita pergi dari sini!" Dio pun menarik tangan Kai dan mereka pergi ke kantin.

"Hiks, asyik nya Dio." Gumam Luhan. Aku pun memandang Luhan.

"Gih, ajak aja Sehun ke kantin sana!" hibur ku.

"Enak aja, dimana-mana harus seme yang bertindak lebih dulu!" sahutnya.

"Eh ngomong-ngomong si Chanyeol ngapain tuh? Sibuk amat baca buku." Ucap Luhan lagi sambil memperhatikan Chanyeol.

Aku pun melirik Chanyeol.

"Iya sih, katanya dia mau masuk universitas UGM (?)." jawabku.

"Wah gila banget tuh anak. Otak nya kan pas-pasan gitu." Ejek Luhan. (Mir dibakar Chanyeol -_-)

"Makanya sekarang dia sibuk belajar. Sampai-sampai, terkadang dia lupa denganku."

Luhan melihatku dan Chanyeol bergantian.

"Ayo Baekhyun-ah! Kamu jangan mau kalah dengan UGM nya itu! Ayo hampiri dia!" Luhan menyemangatiku.

"Nggak mau. Lagian aku nggak mau menghalangi cita-citanya. Biarkan saja lah dia." Ucapku lirih. Aku pun menghelakan nafas dan menaruh kepalaku di atas meja.

"Ayo lah Baekhyun! Jangan lemas gitu!"

Sehun tiba-tiba datang ke tempat kami.

"Hey, kalian lihat Kai?" tanya Sehun.

"Kai tadi pergi ke kantin bareng Dio." Jawabku malas.

"Oh begitu ya? Kalau begitu kita ke kantin juga yuk Lu!" ajak Sehun ke Luhan.

Luhan tidak langsung menjawab ajakan Sehun. Ia melihat ke arahku.

"Sudah lah, pergi saja kalian." ucapku yang mengerti arti tatapan Luhan.

"Baiklah. Kami nggak akan lama kok!" kata Luhan sebelum akhirnya mereka pergi.

Huh, pergi aja semua!

Aku kembali melirik Chanyeol. Ia masih fokus membaca buku tebal itu.

Dasar, makan tuh buku!

.

.

.

SSSSSSSAAAAA! *anggep bunyi hujan deras*

Ah kok malah hujan. Mana si Sehun katanya mau pulang bareng Luhan lagi!

"Hey Baek! Lupa bawa payung ya?" sapa Kai padaku.

Aku mengangguk pasrah. Ngapain ni satu evil pakai nanya-nanya?

"Nih, aku bawa payung. Kau pake aja." Tawarnya sambil menyodorkan payungnya. Eh? Sejak kapan Kai jadi baik hati seperti ini?!

"Trus kau pake apa?" tanyaku sedikit tercengang melihat hati nurani Kai.

"Ssst!" Ucapnya sambil menempelkan telunjuk ke bibirnya.

Tiba-tiba Dio datang.

"Hey Baekhyun, Kai! Loh Kai, kau nggak bawa payung?" tanya Dio.

"Hehehe, lupa." Jawab Kai.

Oh, aku tau maksud Kai sekarang kenapa ia meminjami ku payung. Pasti agar dia bisa make 1 payung berdua dengan Dio. Pinter juga dia -_-

"Modus!" Ejekku pelan ke Kai.

"Hey, sudah bagus juga aku minjamin payung!" balas Kai dengan suara pelan juga.

"Ngapain kalian bisik-bisik gitu?" tanya Dio curiga.

"Ahaha, enggak ada apa-apa kok. Ayo chagi, kita pulang sekarang!" ajak Kai . Dio mengangguk setuju.

"Baekhyun, kami pulang dulu ya! Kamu nggak bareng Chanyeol?" tanya Dio sebelum pergi.

"Nggak, hari ini dia ada bimbingan belajar, jadi dia nggak pulang langsung." Jawabku dengan nada sedih.

"Oh begitu, kami duluan ya!" pamit Kai nggak peduli. Yaiyalah, dia kan mau pulang bareng dengan pujaan hati.

"Yayaa. Pergi cepetan sana!" Jawabku dan mereka pun pergi.

Dengan berat hati, aku jalan sendirian di tengah hujan *pakai payung* menuju halte bus.

Huft akhirnya sampai juga di rumah. Di luar masih hujan, kok Sehun belum pulang ya? Pasti sibuk pacaran dengan Luhan tuh!

Aku membuka kulkas. Hiks, nggak ada yang bisa di makan, mentah semua! Suho appa dan Lay eomma juga belum pulang. _Home_ _alone_ deh.

Terpikir oleh ku untuk meng-SMS Channie supaya dia datang kesini. Tapi saat ini pasti dia lagi sibuk belajar di bimbingan belajarnya. Hiks, menyedihkan banget dirimu Baekhyun!

Hari itu, Sehun pulang nya malam banget. Aku sengaja mengunci pintu rumah agar dia tidak bisa masuk. Habisnya dia ngeselin, masa pulang nya malam banget? Apa dikira nya enak jagain rumah sampai malam dan kelaparan?

"BAEKKI! BUKA PINTU!" teriak Sehun sambil menggedor-gedor pintu.

"ENGGAK!" jawabku keras.

"Heey, aku tau kau sedang marah sama Chanyeol, tapi kenapa jadi aku yang kena batunya?!" protesnya dari luar.

"Nggak ada hubungannya dengan Channie!" teriakku.

"Trus, kau marah gara-gara aku pulang kemalaman? Iya deh, mian mian. Sekarang bukain pintu dong! Aku lapar!" pintanya.

Jadi Sehun belum makan juga?

Aku pun membukakan pintunya.

"Eomma dan appa belum pulang. Kita cari makan di luar aja yuk!" usulku karena aku emang sudah sangat lapar.

"Ayo ayo." Ucap Sehun setuju.

Kami pun naik mobil menuju cafetaria. Disana makanan nya enak-enak dan terjangkau harganya. Suasana nya juga menenangkan! (Yaelah Baekhyun promosi -_-)

"Aku pesan nasi goreng seafood, minum nya es jeruk." Pesanku ke pelayan itu (kenapa makanan Indonesia gini -_-).

"Aku sama kayak dia." Ucap Sehun. Ini lah yang namanya kembar, seleranya sama!

Aku pun memainkan hp ku sambil menunggu makanan nya, sementara Sehun sibuk memainkan PSP nya.

Tiba-tiba mataku tertuju ke sosok seorang cowok yang sedang duduk sendirian.

"Hun, Hun, itu bukannya Channie?" tanya ku sambil menggoncangkan tangan Sehun.

"Mana?" Sehun mengikuti arah mataku.

"Oh ya, itu Chanyeol. Sedang apa dia disini sendirian? Kita hampiri dia yuk!" ajak Sehun.

"Jangan! Kelihatannya dia lagi serius baca buku tuh. Jangan di ganggu!" larangku.

"Hey nggak bisa gitu. Nanti lama-lama dia bisa gila karena baca buku terus! Atau malah jadi kutu buku lagi!"

"Sudahlah. Itu semua terserah dia saja…" ucapku pada Sehun. Sepertinya Sehun tahu kalau aku lagi sedih.

"Kau tenang saja. Chanyeol-mu pasti akan berubah seperti dulu lagi." Hibur Sehun.

Aku mengangguk pelan.

Makanannya pun datang, rasanya aku nggak selera lagi buat makan.

.

.

.

_Esok nya…_

"Baekki!" sapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Aku kaget mendengar sapaan nya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Hari minggu besok kita pergi ke taman yuk!" ajak Chanyeol.

Mwo? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?

"Benarkah? Aku senang sekali!" jawabku.

"Oke, besok ku jemput jam 8 pagi ya." Sambung Chanyeol lagi dan aku mengangguk senang.

Aigoo! Yeyeye lalalala! Nge-date bareng Channie!

.

.

Malamnya aku sibuk mencari-cari baju untuk jalan-jalan besok.

"Hey semangat banget ngacak-ngacak baju!" tegur Sehun.

"Iya dong! Aku dan Channie besok mau jalan-jalan!" ucapku girang.

"Benarkah? Bagus lah! Semoga kencan mu besok berhasil ya!" sahut Sehun.

"Iya, gumawo!" aku kembali memfokuskan mata ku ke baju-baju yang berserakan itu.

Hmm, aku pakai baju biru ini saja! Channie kan suka banget dengan warna biru!

"Baekki, ngomong-ngomong kau tau kenapa belakangan ini Chanyeol suka banget baca buku?" tanya Sehun sambil memegang baju yang ku letakkan di atas kasur.

"Kata Channie dia mau masuk universitas UGM." jawabku sambil membereskan baju.

"UGM? Kenapa tiba-tiba banget ya? Padahal dulu dia bilang padaku kalau dia malas kuliah."

"Setiap orang bisa berubah, Hun. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan mu? Apa kau sudah menentukan mau masuk universitas apa? Kita udah kelas 3 SMA loh!" tegurku.

"Justru karena kita udah kelas 3 SMA tu lah, kita harus menikmati masa-masa SMA kita sebelum waktu kita habis!" jawab Sehun. Masuk akal juga sih.

"Yadeh, nikmatilah hidup sana!" usirku dari kamar.

"Ini kan kamarku juga, wek!" ejeknya.

Cih, saudara kembar yang menyebalkan. Pantas saja dia lahirnya setelah aku, sikapnya kekanak-kanakan sekali! Seperti _magnae_ saja! (Dia emang magnae kali -_-)

.

.

.

_Paginya..._

Aku bangun pagi-pagi banget saking semangatnya. Lihat, sekarang masih jam 6 pagi! 2 jam lagi Channie akan menjemputku kemari, uye senangnya!

Cepat-cepat aku mandi dan mengganti pakaianku. Kenapa rasanya waktu berjalan lama ya?

Setelah siap semua, aku membangunkan Sehun.

"Woy bangun! Udah jam setengah 8!" teriakku sambil mengguncang-guncang badannya.

"Berisik! Aku mau tidur ampe puas!" Sehun menyelimuti kepalanya.

Huh terserah dia aja deh.

Tiba-tiba hp ku berdering tanda SMS. Aha, pasti dari Channie!

Aku pun membuka SMS nya.

**From : ****Channie  
**

**Chagi, aku minta maaf. Hari ini mendadak aku harus pergi les untuk menggantikan les tadi malam yang tertunda. Jeongmal mianhe!  
**

"HAH, LES?!" teriak Sehun yang sudah berada di belakangku sambil ikut membaca SMS.

"Apa-apaan dia itu! Masa demi les, dia harus membatalkan kencannya?!" kesal Sehun. Kenapa jadi dia yang kesal? Lagian tadi bukannya katanya dia mau tidur ampe puas? -_-

"Kau nggak kesal Baekki?" tanya Sehun.

Kalau jujur, sebetulnya aku benar-benar kesal sekali! Kesal yang nggak bisa di ungkapkan dengan kata-kata! Kenapa dia?! Apa UGM itu lebih penting dari pada aku?! Aku PACAR nya!

"Baekki?" panggil Sehun sekali lagi. Ahh aku nggak boleh membuat Sehun cemas.

"Nggak apa-apa kok Hunnie. Salahku juga terlalu semangat." Jawabku.

"Apa nya yang nggak apa-apa? Bahkan kau sudah bersiap-siap dari tadi kan?!"

"Maaf, aku ingin jalan-jalan sendirian." Ucapku dan pergi.

Sehun hanya bisa diam melihatku dalam diam.

.

.

.

Huft, pagi yang cerah. Andai aku bisa menikmati pagi ini bersama Channie… Apa Channie udah nggak nganggap aku lagi? Kenapa sih dia lebih mementingkan les nya daripada aku?! Padahal dia dulu nggak begitu.

Dimana pun aku berjalan, kemana pun aku melihat, yang tampak hanya pasangan-pasangan yang sedang berduaan.

Emang harus sabar kalau mau jadi Baekhyun.

Dari jauh aku melihat 2 orang yang ku kenal. Oh ya, mereka memang ku kenal. Mereka adalah Dio dan Kai yang sedang lari pagi.

"Loh Baekhyun?" sapa Dio.

"Ngapain kau disitu berdiri sendirian?" tanya Kai. Haha, mengapa kedengaran seperti menyedihkan sekali -_-

"Sedang menikmati pagi hari." Jawabku singkat.

"Nggak bareng Chanyeol?" Oh ini pertanyaan yang tidak ku inginkan.

"Nggak." Jawabku lagi dan aku pun pura-pura lari pagi meninggalkan mereka. Chanyeol dimana kau?!

.

.

.

_Besoknya di sekolah…_

"Hey hey, minggu depan kan kita liburan semester, gimana kalau kita liburan bersama?!" usul Kai.

"Setuju, setuju! Kita ke Hawaii yuk!" ucap Luhan.

"Ehh, aku nggak tau juga bisa liburan bareng kalian atau nggak." Kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Loh kok gitu? Kau kan sudah jarang ngumpul sama kami!" kesal Dio.

"Kalian tau kan aku sedang sibuk belajar untuk masuk ke UGM?" tanya Chanyeol ke kami semua.

"Yeol, kenapa kau jadi berubah gini sih? Dulu kau nggak kayak gini!" ucap Sehun mengalihkan pertanyaan Chanyeol. Sehun kan emang lagi malas bahas kuliah-kuliahan.

"Aku berubah begini karena seseorang." Jawab Chanyeol dan ia beranjak menuju bangkunya.

Kami pun terdiam mendengar ucapannya yang terakhir.

"Chanyeol pasti selingkuh!" tebak Kai tiba-tiba.

"KAI!" tegur Dio dan Luhan. (Uwoo, _main vocalist_ bersatu -_-)

"Baekki, kok dari tadi diam aja?" tanya Sehun khawatir kepadaku.

"Entahlah, aku nggak semangat." Ucapku dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Ish kenapa mereka berdua jadi begini sih?!" suara Luhan kedengaran dari bangku ku.

Entah lah Lu, aku juga nggak tau apa jawabannya.

.

.

.

Menjelang liburan pun Channie semakin konsentrasi ke pelajarannya. Membosankan!

"Baekki, kami sudah memutuskan untuk liburan ke Jeju, kau ikut ya?" bujuk Sehun.

"Nggak tau deh Hunnie, sepertinya aku akan di rumah saja." tolakku.

"Yah Baekki-ah! Pikir-pikir lagi deh. Oke?" ucap Sehun.

"Ne." jawabku singkat.

Besok sudah mulai liburan semester selama 2 minggu. Huft, apa aku ikut ke Jeju saja? Aku coba telfon Channie dulu deh.

Tiba-tiba hp ku berdering. Aku pun mengangkat nya.

"Nuguseyo?" ucapku.

"_Ah, __Baekki__? Ini aku __Chanyeol__."_ Jawab diseberang sana.

"Channie? Baru saja aku mau menelfonmu!"

"_Benarkah? Hmm begini __Baekki__. Aku ingin minta izin darimu."_

"Izin apa?"

"_Liburan ini, aku akan pergi ke __C__heonan untuk melaksanakan bimbel khusus. Apa kamu mengizinkan aku pergi?"_

DEG! Apa yang harus ku jawab? Apa aku harus setuju? Kalau jujur, sebenarnya aku nggak ingin dia pergi dan aku ingin dia ikut berlibur bersama kami! Apalagi Cheonan itu kan jauh banget! (Mir sotoy -_-)

"_Baekki-ah__?"_

"Oh maaf. Kenapa kamu meminta izin dariku?"

"_Kamu kan pacarku. Kalau kamu setuju, aku akan langsung berangkat besok ke __C__heonan."_

Aku sedikit lega, setidaknya sebelum pergi, ia masih mengingatku.

"Pergilah. Semoga perjalanan mu menyenangkan." Jawabku lirih.

"_Benar? Baiklah, gumawo chagi! Selamat malam."_

"Malam."

Aku pun memutuskan sambungannya. Biarlah dia pergi Baekhyun! Kalian hanya harus berpisah selama 2 minggu!

"Baekki? Barusan kau bicara dengan siapa?" tanya Sehun yang baru masuk kekamar.

"Oh tadi Channie menelfon. Katanya dia harus mengikuti bimbel khusus, jadi dia nggak bisa ikut ke Jeju." Ucapku lirih.

"Begitu ya?" Sehun tampak kecewa. Tentu saja, Sehun kan sangat dekat sama Channie.

"Tenang saja Hunnie. Aku ikut liburan bersama kalian kok!" ucapku.

"Benarkah?! Yeah! Ayo kita kemas-kemas!" usul Sehun dan aku menyetujuinya.

Kami akan bersenang-senang besok! Meski tanpa Channie.

.

.

.

.

.

**_JEJU_**

"Waah pemandangannya indah sekali!" puji Kai pada alam sekitar Jeju.

"Hahaha, sok banget! Padahal tadi di perjalanan kau muntah-muntah ampe 2x!" ejek Luhan.

"Hahahahaha!" tawa Dio dan Sehun. Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Ayo kita tidur!" usul Kai.

"Dasar babo! Ayo kita ke pantai!" ucap Sehun sambil berlari ke luar villa.

Kami pun berlari mengikuti Sehun.

"PANTAI!" teriak Dio.

"Dio-ah, ayo kita berenang!" ajak Sehun.

"Hah? Pakai baju kaos begini?"

"Gapapa! Ayo Lulu, Baekki, Kai!" teriak Sehun.

Mereka semua pun berlari-lari ke laut.

"Baekhyun! Ayo ikut main air nih!" teriak Kai.

"Nanti aja aku nyusul!" balasku yang sedang duduk di pasir.

"Sini semua hp kalian! Nanti basah!" seruku. Mereka pun menaruh hp mereka masing-masing ke sampingku.

Entah kenapa, daritadi aku merasakan firasat buruk. Jantung ku dari berdebar nggak karuan. Ada apa sebenarnya ya?

Tiba-tiba salah satu hp berbunyi. Aku melihat hp itu, ternyata hp nya Dio yang berbunyi.

"DIO!" teriakku. Tapi yang mendengar malah Kai. Ckck, mentang-mentang pacarnya!

Kai pun menghampiriku.

"Kenapa dengan Dio?" tanyanya.

"Hp nya bunyi!" jawabku.

"Hah? Dari siapa? Coba lihat." Sahut Kai.

"Hmm, dari Kris hyung.." Kris hyung adalah hyung nya Dio.

"Angkat aja tuh! Bilang Dio nya lagi mojok ama Kai, jangan di ganggu!" ucap Kai usil.

"Huh dalam mimpi mu!" Aku pun mengangkat telfonnya.

"Nuguseyo? Kris hyung? Ini aku Baekhyun." Ucapku.

"_Baekhyun__?! Tepat sekali kau yang ngangkat. Begini, ada kabar buruk!"_

"Kabar buruk? Kabar apa?"

"_Chanyeol__-__s__shi, dia…"_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

**BRUK!**

Hp Dio terlepas dari genggamanku dan jatuh kepasir.

"Baekhyun? Kris hyung bilang apa?! Baekhyun?!" teriak Kai sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuhku.

Aku tidak dapat berbicara. Mukaku pucat seketika.

"Kai, kenapa Baekhyun?" tanya Sehun, Luhan dan Dio yang menghampiri kami.

Kai mengambil hp Dio yang kujatuhkan tadi dan menempelkannya ke telinganya.

"Annyeong, Kris hyung? Kenapa?" tanya Kai.

"_Begini __Kai__, tadi dongsaeng nya __Chanyeol__ menelfon ku, dia bilang kalau __Chanyeol__ kecelakaan dalam perjelanan nya ke Cheonan dan nyawa __Chanyeol__ nggak bisa di selamatkan lagi!"_

"APAA?!" teriak Kai.

"_Begitulah, kalian cepat pulang ya?!"_

"Baiklah hyung!" Kai memutuskan sambungannya.

"Kai, Kris hyung bilang apa?!" tanya Dio nggak sabar.

"Chanyeol… dia meninggal." Jawab Kai.

"MWO?!" teriak Dio, Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan.

"Nanti ku jelaskan di perjalanan. Ayo kita segera pulang!" ucap Kai dan semua mengangguk kuat.

"Baekki-ah, ayo kita pulang!" bujuk Sehun padaku sambil menggenggam tanganku erat.

"Nggak! Channie nggak mungkin meninggal! Kris hyung pasti cuma bercanda!" teriakku.

"Kita pulang, kita pastikan Chanyeol meninggal apa enggak. Oke?" bujuk Sehun sekali lagi.

Aku mengangguk. Kami pun mengambil tas kami yang isinya belum sempat di keluarkan dan kami menuju bandara.

Selama perjalanan, setelah Kai menjelaskan kenapa Chanyeol bisa meninggal, nggak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan lagi. Semua sibuk berdoa berharap berita itu nggak benar.

Sesampainya di Seoul, kami langsung ke rumah sakit dimana Channie berada.

"Ooh kalian, sedang apa disini?" tegur Dr. Xiumin (Mir : eciee si bakpao jadi dokter #plakk).

Xiumin hyung adalah dokter yang sangat ramah. Dia sudah seperti teman sendiri bagi kami semua.

"Hyung, kami sedang mencari teman kami bernama Chanyeol, Park Chan Yeol!" ucap Kai langsung.

"Park Chan Yeol? Itu teman kalian? Aku turut berduka cita. Dia sudah meninggal duluan sebelum di bawa ke rumah sakit ini." Jelas Dr. Xiumin.

"Jadi Chanyeol sekarang ada di kamar mana dok?" Tanya Sehun. Aku belum bisa mengeluarkan suaraku.

"Di kamar mayat di situ." Dr. Xiumin menunjuki sebuah kamar.

Kami pun melihat kamar itu dan masuk kesana.

Di dalam sudah ada Kris hyung, Tao ahjumma (eomma nya Channie), dan juga ada dongsaeng nya Channie, Chen.

"Oh kalian sudah pulang… maaf meninggalnya Chanyeol mengganggu liburan kalian…" ucap Tao ahjumma. Mata pandanya sembab, sepertinya ia habis menangis.

"Nggak apa-apa ahjumma… kami juga minta maaf karena kami telat datang." Kata Dio sopan.

"Ahjumma mau keluar dulu.. Chanyeol akan di makamkan nanti jam 2 siang… silahkan kalau kalian mau menemani Chanyeol sampai ke peristirahatan nya yang terakhir." Ucap Tao ahjumma dan beliau pun keluar.

Aku duduk di kursi samping Chen. Ku tatap muka Channie yang pucat itu.

"Channie…" panggilku.

Tapi ia tetap nggak bergerak.

Badanku melemas melihatnya. Aku nggak kuat lagi, akhirnya semua menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

"Baekki, Baekki!" ahh itu suara Sehun.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Ini dirumah. Tampak Sehun, Suho appa dan Lay eomma memandangku khawatir.

"Ooh akhirnya kau sadar." Sehun menghelakan nafasnya.

"Baekhyun-ah, kamu yang tabah ya nak..." ucap eomma sambil memelukku.

"Hiks eomma..." isakku. Appa mengusap rambutku dengan lembut.

"Hunnie…" panggilku setelah cukup lama dalam pelukan eomma.

"Kenapa?"

"Antar aku kesana." ucapku dengan nada yang tegas. Tanpa kuberitahu, Sehun pasti langsung mengerti kemana aku ingin pergi.

Setelah pamit kepada appa dan eomma,

Kami pun menuju ke pemakaman Chanyeol.

.

.

.

**R.I.P**

**Park Chan Yeol  
**

Aku menatap batu nisan nya tanpa ekspresi. Udah nggak ada tenaga lagi buat menangis, jadi aku menangis dalam hati.

Aku mengelus batu nisan itu. Seandainya saat itu aku nggak mengizinkannya pergi, pasti nggak akan jadi seperti ini. Aku memang bodoh.

Cukup lama aku menatap nisan itu dengan perasaan hampa.

"Baekki, kita pulang sekarang?" bujuk Sehun.

Aku mengangguk. Kami pun pulang.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku langsung ke kamar dan merebahkan diri. Aku menutup kepalaku dengan bantal.

Sehun membiarkanku sendirian di kamar itu.

**Ting Tong!**

Ada suara bel! Apa itu Channie yang datang kemari?!

Dengan bergegas aku bangun dari kasur, menuju kebawah dan membukakan pintu.

Dan… yang ternyata datang adalah Chen.

"Oh kau Chen.. ada apa datang kemari?" tanyaku.

Chen menyerahkan sebuah buku kepadaku.

"Itu punya Chanyeol hyung, mungkin akan lebih berguna jika kau yang menyimpannya." Jelas Chen.

"Baiklah, gumawo Chen! Kau mau mampir dulu?" tawarku.

"Ooh nggak usah, aku cuma ingin mengantarkan buku itu saja kok. Selamat sore." Pamitnya.

"Sore." Jawabku.

Setelah Chen menghilang dari hadapanku *pergi maksudnya*, aku menutup pintunya.

Aku menatap buku itu. Sepertinya ini diary nya Channie.

Aku pun duduk di sofa dan membuka halaman pertama.

.

**Hey kepada yang membaca!**

**Ini diary nya ****Park Chan Yeol kece cetar membahana! ****J****adi jangan dibaca ya!**

**Ayo tutup bukunya!**

**.  
**

Dasar bodoh. Mana ada yang mau menutup bukunya kalau kalimatnya saja sudah seperti ini?

Aku pun membuka halaman selanjutnya.

.

**4 Agustus 2010**

**Hari ini tanggal 4 Agustus, awal semester pertamaku di kelas 3 SMA. Aku senang sekali bisa sekelas kembali dengan sahabat-sahabat lamaku, terutama pacarku, ****Baekki****. Kayak yeoja banget ya aku nulis diary diary-an segala. Tapi siapa yang peduli? Hahahaha.**

**.  
**

**10 Agustus 2010**

**Hari ini ****Baekki**** bilang padaku kalau dia pingin banget kuliah di UGM! Waw, apa aku bisa mengejarnya? Baiklah diary, mulai sekarang aku akan belajar serius agar bisa barengan dengan ****Baekki****! Aku pasti bisa!**

**.  
**

**14 Agustus 2010**

**Teman-temanku mulai heboh melihat perubahanku yang tiba-tiba menjadi kutu buku ini. Ini semua kulakukan agar aku bisa masuk universitas yang sama dengan ****Baekki****! Apa ****Baekki**** menyadari hal ini ya?**

**.  
**

**22 Agustus 2010**

**Hari ini benar-benar sial! Padahal kemaren aku sudah mengajak ****Baekki**** untuk jalan-jalan, tapi nenek sihir itu malah mengadakan les nya sekarang! Tapi kalau aku nggak datang, sayang juga, bayar les nya kan mahal…***waduh, pelit nya*

**.  
**

**29 Agustus 2010**

**Hari ini ****Luhan**** mengusulkan untuk pergi ke Hawaii. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali ikut! Tapi mulai besok aku sudah harus menjalani bimbel khusus ke Cheonan. Hiks, pepatah mengatakan, besusah-susahlah dahulu bersenang-senang kemudian. Ayo ****Chanyeol****! Fighting!**

**.  
**

**30 Agustus 2010**

**Tibalah hari ini. Saat nya aku akan berangkat ke Cheonan! Pagi-pagi banget aku bangun dan nulis diary ini! Hey diary, doakan aku selamat sampai tujuan ya! ***doa diary nggak di kabulkan*** kemaren aku udah minta izin ke ****Baekki**** untuk ke pergi Cheonan. Jujur, sebenarnya aku lebih suka dia tidak memberiku izin dan menyuruhku ikut ke ****Jeju**** bersama mereka. Tapi… biar saja lah. Diary, kamu tinggal di rumah saja ya bersama Tao eomma dan Chen! Aku pergi dulu… Selamat Tinggal…**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Tanpa kusadari, air mataku sudah mengalir deras dari tadi. Aku yang bodoh, kenapa aku nggak bisa memahami perasaan Channie?! Kenapa aku hanya memikirkan perasaan ku sendiri? Padahal dia berusaha masuk UGM demi mengejarku, tapi kenapa aku tidak menyadari hal itu? Kenapa aku mengizinkan dia pergi sementara sebenarnya dia nggak mau pergi?!

Aku mengeluarkan hp ku dari kantong celanaku. Ku cari nama Channie di kontak hp ku. Aku ingin menelfonnya, aku ingin mendengar suaranya sekali lagi! Kumohon, biarkan aku mendengarkan suaranya sekali lagi!

Tiba-tiba hp itu berdering.

_Channie_ _Calling…_

MWO?! Channie?!

Awalnya aku nggak percaya. Kukucek mataku, lalu kulihat hp ku sekali lagi. Ini memang Channie!

Dengan cepat aku mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Nuguseyo?!" ucapku.

"_Ah, __Baekki__? Ini aku __Chanyeol__."_ Jawab diseberang sana.

"C-Channie? Benarkah ini kamu?"

"_Iya benar. Memang nya kenapa? Oh ya __Baekki__, aku ingin meminta izin darimu."_

"Izin? Izin apa?"

"_Liburan ini, aku akan pergi ke __C__heonan untuk melaksanakan bimbel khusus. Apa kamu mengizinkan aku pergi?"_

Tunggu, kenapa percakapan ini sama persis dengan percakapan ku dan Channie di telfon kemaren?! Apa telfon ini membawaku ke percakapan kemaren malam?

"_Baekkie__?"_

"JANGAN!" teriakku.

"_Hah?"_

"Kumohon! Kamu jangan pergi besok!"

"_Ke__-__kenapa begitu?"_

"Ikutlah bersama kami besok ke Jeju. Ini permintaan ku yang pertama dan terakhir, Channie! Jangan pergi lagi!"

Channie terdiam mendengarkan perkataanku.

"_Baiklah kalau kamu yang minta. Aku akan ikut ke __Jeju__ bersama kalian besok."_

"Be, benarkah?"

"_Benar! Sampai ketemu besok Chagi! Selamat malam."_

"Ma, malam." Jawabku mengakhiri percakapan kami.

Aku menatap hp ku kembali.

Tiba-tiba di sekeliling ku berubah menjadi terang sehingga aku tutup mata karena silau, lalu lama kelamaan sinarnya mereda dan aku kembali membuka mataku.

.

.

.

**Serrrr... **(anggep bunyi ombak *?*)

Eh? Pantai dengan ombak yang bergelombang indah.. Suasana yang sejuk.. Pasir yang putih bersih yang dihiasi kerang-kerang dengan beragam warna..

Mengapa tempat ini terasa seperti di Jeju?

"Waah pemandangannya indah sekali!" ucap Kai.

"Hahaha, sok banget! Padahal tadi di perjalanan kau muntah-muntah ampe 2x!" ejek Luhan.

"Hahahahaha!" tawa Sehun dan Dio.

Aku menatap kesekeliling. Ada Kai, Luhan, Sehun dan Dio. Kami sedang berada di balkon villa.

Loh kenapa kami berada di Jeju lagi? Apa kejadian tadi itu hanya mimpi?!

"Ayo kita tidur!" usul Kai.

"Dasar babo! Ayo kita ke pantai!" ucap Sehun sambil berlari ke luar villa.

Mereka pun berlari mengikuti Sehun.

Ya ampun, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?!

"Baekki? Kamu nggak ikut sama mereka?" tanya orang yang berada di belakangku.

Suara itu…

Aku memberanikan diri berbalik kebelakang.

"C-Channie..." ucapku tidak percaya, melihat Channie berdiri di depanku.

Dia benar-benar Chanyeol! Dia belum meninggal!

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

"Channie!"

Aku pun berlari memeluk nya. Ya ampun, jangan bilang ini adalah mimpi! Kalau ini memang mimpi, tolong bilang pada Sehun untuk jangan membangunkan ku selama-lamanya! (?) -_-

"Eh eh kenapa sih?" tanya Chanyeol aneh.

"Kamu masih hidup!"

"Yaiyalah! Jangan seenaknya membunuhku!"

"Jangan tinggalin aku lagi Channie..." pintaku masih memeluknya erat.

"Emang aku pernah ninggalin kamu ya?"

"Pernah, sekali! Sudahlah, kamu nggak perlu ngikutin aku ke UGM! Aku lah yang bakal ngikutin kamu ke universitas yang kamu sukai!" ucapku sambil melepas pelukan ku. Aku bisa melihat raut wajah Channie yang kelihatan... imut!

"Apa?! Kenapa kamu bisa tau soal itu?" tanyanya.

"Sudah lah, kamu nggak perlu tau! Pokok nya kamu harus berjanji untuk menjadi Channie yang seperti dulu. Oke?" tanyaku.

"I, iya…" jawabnya yang masih bingung.

"Ayo kita susul yang lainnya!" ajakku menarik tangannya.

Hari itu pun kami bermain dengan puasnya. Lebih puas dari pada saat nggak ada Channie.

.

.

.

_Malamnya…_

Sudah jam 3 malam, semua sudah tertidur. Entah kenapa aku nggak bisa tidur, aku pun beranjak dari kasurku ke ruang tengah villa. Tiba-tiba di sofa, aku melihat Channie yang tertidur memegang sebuah buku.

Loh itu kan buku yang di berikan Chen padaku, buku hariannya Channie? Pelan-pelan, ku ambil buku itu dari tangan kirinya.

.

**30 Agustus 2010**

**Hey diary, aku sedang di ****Jeju**** sekarang! Aku nggak jadi pergi ke Cheonan karena ****Baekki**** tidak memperbolehkan ku untuk kesana. Aku juga nggak tau kenapa, hari ini ****Baekki**** jadi berubah banget! Dia jadi seperti orang yang bisa membaca pikiranku. Tapi, hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan, kami puas bermain di pantai tadi. Semoga kebahagiaan ini akan terus berlanjut kedepan. Saranghaeyo ****Baekki**** :*  
**

**.  
**

Aku tersenyum membaca buku itu. Pasti Channie menulis diary ini malam-malam sehingga ia ketiduran di sofa itu. Aku mengambil pena dari tangan kanan nya dan menulis sesuatu disana.

Tiba-tiba saja aku jadi mengantuk sekarang. Sebelum meninggalkan Channie, ku selimuti dulu dia dan kucium lembut bibirnya. Aku pun pergi kembali ke kamar untuk tidur dengan wajah yang lega.

.

**Mulai sekarang, aku akan berusaha menjadi orang yang paling mengerti dirimu Channie.. Na do Saranghaeyo****..****  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**END**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Mind to review? :3  
**


End file.
